Tomoko and Yui Komori
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: What if Yui had had a sister who's job was to protect her? Meet Tomoko Komori, a violin playing, knife- throwing teenage girl! Not really my best summary, but I guess you'll just have to read it:)
1. Chapter 1

Tomoko and Yui Komori

Heyo booklovers! So I got this idea a while back, but then I didn't like the chapter so I deleted it to fix it and that was about 2 weeks ago. Yes, yes, I know there are a bunch of fanfics on Yui having a sister, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know what you think!

I looked up from composing a song for my violin and looked out the window at the house, more like mansion, we were approaching. I still had second thoughts about this, despite Yui's assurances that everything would be fine. The car dropped us off, letting us get our stuff, and zoomed off, leaving us coughing in the dust. "Jerk" I muttered, brushing dirt off my dark blue knit sweater and out of my long blond braid. "Maybe he was just in a hurry. Come on, Tomoko, it's starting to rain. "Yui said and we walked up the steps and she knocked using the knocker.

Lightning flashed and she cringed. She hated thunderstorms and I hugged her. "Thanks Tomoko." She said, smiling at me and I smiled back. The door opened and we looked at each other, confused and slightly creeped out. We walked in and the door shut behind us. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this. "Hello!" Yui yelled loudly, and I winced at how loud her voice sounded. "Yui, maybe you should stop yelling." I said, but her eyes focused on a guy who looked like he was our age and she ignored me. I looked at him and hesitated, my bad feeling getting worse. She walked over to him, ignoring my attempts to grab her arm. I sighed and followed her over, cursing under my breath, getting over there just in time for him to sit up and pull her down onto the couch next to him. "Hey jerk, you leave my sister alone!" I yelled, trying to get her away from him. Wait, were those… _fangs?_ A horrible suspicion started piecing itself together in my head.  
"Ayato, how many times have I had to tell you? The foyer is for greeting visitors, take such activities to your room." A tall impeccably dressed man with black hair and red eyes said to the red haired creep. "Please help us!" Yui said, running over to him. "Who are you two?" he asked us. "Our father told us we were supposed to be living here for now on." I said, tugging on the end of my long braid which hung down to my waist, a nervous habit of mine. "You didn't say anything about that, Pancake." Ayato said to Yui, and she retorted, "That's because you grabbed me out of nowhere and… did you just call me "Pancake"?" She asked. "My sister's name is Yui Komori, not Pancake and don't you grab her like that again, got it?" I said sharply, loosening my knife from i's sheath in my sweater pocket. The black haired man sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "This is a very strange situation, and must be solved. Please follow me." He said and turned and walked away. Yui and I glanced at each other and started jogging to follow him, Yui glancing over her shoulder at Ayato, who was watching her back.

We came to a sitting room and Yui and I sat down on the couch. We heard laughter and glanced up as another red headed fedora wearing guy our age said, "I thought I smelled human in here! Two new bitch- chans to play with!" He said and I narrowed my dark blue eyes at him then nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt something touch my neck and it turned out to be his tongue and I glared at him, and realized that he had moved way too fast to be human. Yui shrieked and I turned to look at her and saw a kid with purple hair clutching a teddy bear. I stood up, pulling Yui up with me and we backed up a couple of steps. She yelped as the guy with the fedora licked her cheek and I gave him a withering look and was about to say something when the guy with the black hair said," Laito and Kanato, that is extremely rude behavior to someone you've just met.", looking sternly at them. "But Reiji, everyone wants to taste something sweet." Fedora boy whined. "Pancake belongs to Yours Truly, you can have her sister." Ayato said, looking up. "The way you call yourself "Yours Truly" is really starting to piss me off." An ornery voice said and Ayato jumped, saying "Subaru, show yourself!" looking wildly around. "Over here." The voice said and I looked over at the wall to see yet another teenage boy, this one with pink hair and red eyes. "What excuse do you have for waking me up from my nap?" He growled, and Yui asked, "Um, where did you come from?" not expecting him to slam his fist into the wall and yell, "I asked first!" She winced and I put an arm around her shoulders. OK, I was done being quiet! "Don't talk to my sister like that! Our most sincere apologies for waking you up from your precious nap!" I snapped, and he glared back at me and opened his mouth to say something back when Reiji said, "That's enough you two!" and glared at us then turned his attention to a blonde haired teenage boy lying on a couch.  
"Shu, do you anything about this?" He asked and Shu said, "Possibly." Not even opening his eyes. "Don't "possibly" me. I asked a question and I expect an answer." Reiji said, irritation in his voice. Shu sighed and said, "That man called and said that there were two new brides coming and not to kill them." "Well, if we can't kill them, then it looks like we're going to have a verrry long relationship with them." Ayato said and I frowned, not liking this one bit! "No one said anything to us about brides" I started and Yui finished, "And, to be honest, you guys are kind of weird." She said and we started backing up when Yui slipped and fell, scraping her knee. "Yui, are you alright?" I asked pulling her up and we glanced at the guys and… Holy Crud! They're eyes were glowing and those were definitely fangs! "Vampires!" Yui and I said together and she grabbed her cross necklace and yelled, "Get back!" Shu only smirked and Reiji said crossly, "Do you really think that crosses, garlic and the like actually harm us? How pathetic!" OK, I guess we were running then. I grabbed Yui's hand and started running, knowing she would keep up. We passed Kanato who smiled and said, "I will break you!" we kept running and saw a phone up ahead and Yui rushed over to it, picking up the phone and held up the cord which had been cut. "I told you that you didn't need a phone while you were staying with us, bitch-chan." Laito said and she and I looked around for the source of the voice and she started to backing up, only to back up into Laito who grabbed her shoulders. I ran over and promptly kicked him in the shin, causing him to let go of her. "Run, Yui, run!" I yelled, trying to run, but Laito grabbed the end of my braid and pulled me back to him. "My, my, you are quite the little warrior, aren't you?" he said, chuckling, ignoring my stomping on his feet. I felt his breath just before he bit my neck and I hissed in pain and felt myself go limp and darkness started closing in. I had been ordered to protect Yui and I had already failed. " _I'm sorry, Yui, please forgive me."_ I thought then lost consciousness.

After several fixs and detail add-ins, I can re-update this story! Yea! Let me know if the first chapter was OK and let me know who you ship Yui with and who I should ship Tomoko with! Peace out, booklovers!


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoko And Yui Komori  
Chapter 2  
 **Heyo booklover! How's life treating y'all this first day of September? Still waiting for replies on ships, let me know who u want with whom! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

As I woke up, I realized 2, no, 3 things. Yui wasn't in the same room as me (we've always shared a room), this wasn't my room, and WHAT THE HELL WAS I WEARING?! I was in a powder-blue, knee-length nightgown with spaghetti straps. I didn't own pajamas like this and I didn't remember changing. My face heated when I realized what that meant. I felt my neck, and found the two little holes where Laito's fangs had pierced and growled.

"I have to get Yui and me out of here as soon as I can! Why would dad send us to a place like this? Did he know what they are?" I said out loud, not expecting an answer and jumping when Reiji said, "He may or may not have known, but that's not what's important. Do you honestly think that if you try to escape we won't track you down? You are our prey and you shall act like it!" I stood up, walked over to him and got right in his face. "We. Are. Not. Your. Prey! Yeah, you may be stronger and faster, but I will protect my sister and get her out of here!" I nearly yelled. He slammed me against a wall and snapped, "You will know her place, human!" and would've bitten me if I hadn't punched him in the stomach. He let go of me, holding his stomach and glaring daggers at me. I glared back and thought, _"Do you still think I'm your prey, Monsieur Vampire?"_

Kanato poked his head through the doorway and said, "Reiji, I thought you were going to give the human her uniform for night school? Why are you clutching your stomach?" I smiled tightly and said, "That would be the human's fault. What can I say? I don't like being bitten. What's this about night school?" I asked Kanato. Reiji straightened up, pushed up his glasses and said, "We go to night school and now that you are a part of this household, you will accompany us and become familiar with our ways. Get dressed quickly." and pointed to a uniform on the bed. I looked at it then back at them, but they were gone and the door was closed. I went over to the bed and started getting dressed.

15 minutes later, with hair freshly braided, leggings under the skirt and black combat boots and a couple of knives, I was sitting next to Yui in the limo when Reiji tossed a couple of cartons of cranberry juice at us. I caught both of them and handed Yui hers. "Thanks" she said in an undertone to me and I nodded to her. "Umm, thank you." She said to Reiji and I elbowed her, and he said "That is so you don't have weak blood. As I told your sister already, you are our prey now. "I frowned at him and said, "I already punched you in the stomach once today. Do I need to do it again?" and the guys, minus Reiji, laughed and Laito draped an arm over my shoulders and said, "I like her, I think I'll keep you!" Meanwhile, Ayato was berating Yui for not letting him drink her blood. "My name is Yui Komori, not pancake!" She retorted, sounding out her name for emphasis and I smirked. Until he said, "Shut up! Your opinions don't matter to me, PANCAKE." And started leaning in close to her, until I elbowed him in the head. "Yeowch!" He yelled and swiveled to glare at me. "Do you have a death wish, human?" He snarled. Reiji snapped his book shut and looked sternly at both of us. "Ayato, I believe I already told you to take such activities to your room. Faitā, you will behave yourself at school, do you understand? If I hear any reports of misbehavior, you will be punished." He said, spearing us in his gaze.  
I had the same classes as Yui, Ayato, and Kanato, which calmed me down, thinking I could keep an eye on her. I was writing stuff down in my journal when they left. I raised an eyebrow at their retreating backs, decided to wait for five minutes and follow them. When 5 minutes had passed, I followed them to a kitchen where she and Ayato were eating Takoyaki. I smiled but that smile faded when he started going after her blood again. I unsheathed one of knives when she went unconscious. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off her and stood in front of her protectively and glared at him. "Hey, bastard, why do you keep going after my sister? How about you get blood from an animal or get it in a bag?" I asked coldly. "Faitā, you got here before I did. I will take care, I recommend you go back to class." He said, obviously trying to command me. I narrowed my eyes and said "Nah, I'll stay around for this part." lightheartedly. He shrugged and nodded. "I didn't think you would dare to try something like this at school. Take her home and I will punish you when we get home." He said sternly than turned to me and said "If you wish to punish him or have a hand in choosing his punishment, then you may, but we must get back to class." And walked, leaving me standing there, stunned. Then I turned around to glare at Ayato again and walked right up to him, "Ayato, this is the first and last time you will drink blood from my sister. Get your blood from somewhere else and leave Yui alone! Got it? Or I will make your punishment unbearable!" I snapped at him and stomped back to my class.  
Well, I wasn't able to concentrate on school at all. So, when we got back to the mansion, I raced up the stairs to her room and of course she wasn't there. "You're looking for Yui. She's in the pool room with Ayato." Shu said, lying on Yui's bed. "Yui can't swim! Thanks!" I yelled and raced off to the pool room just in time to see Ayato throw Yui in the pool. "You jackass, Yui can't swim!" I yelled and he looked at me and I saw fear in his face as I jumped in after her. She was already near the bottom and I let go of some of the air I was holding to get to her. I got my arms around her rib cage and kicked off from the bottom, trying to ignore the fact that black spots were starting to hover in front of my eyes. I finally got my head above the surface and breathing hard, I kicked over to the side where Ayato was. Before I could say anything, he took her from me and laid her on a couch. I pulled myself out of the pool and realized that most of the brothers were in here too. I went over to Yui and hit her a couple of times on her back until she started coughing. She was gonna be OK.

Oh my gosh, that was such a long chapter to write! It took me a day and a half to write it! Review and let me know what Ayato's punishment should be. Peace out, booklovers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomoko And Yui Komori  
Chapter 3  
** **Heyo booklovers! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, life's been majorly hectic. I'm going to put up a poll for shipping. Please vote as soon as you can. It is very difficult to write shipping chapters when I don't know who to ship with who. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

I sent Yui to her room to get dry clothes while I went to the kitchen to make her some soup and tea. While the tea finished brewing Yui came back in, looking pale but dry. "Hey sis, how ya feeling?" I asked her, handing her a bowl of steaming soup and a spoon. She shrugged and smiled, saying "Thanks for saving my butt, Tomoko." And I smiled back, "Just like when we were kids. Remember that prank you pulled on the priests? The one where you set all their alarm clocks to go off at 3 Am and you glued all the eggs into the cartons?" I said, already giggling at the memory. "You were just as bad! Remember how you took the filling out of the Oreos and replaced with glue?" She said, giggling as well. We continued laughing about our adventures as kids until Yui's eyes were drooping, then she begged me to play Thais Opera- Meditation on my violin. It was one of her favorites and one of the first songs I had learned.  
After Yui fell asleep, I went to find a room where I could play with my weapons, translation: train. I had been told time and time again by our "father" that my life was meaningless if I was not protecting Yui. She was the child of the Prophecy and there had already been attempts on her life. I had been training to protect her since I was 4 years old. Unlike Yui, I had no love for the man she called father.

Sorry it's an incredibly short chapter, but I've wanted to write about their childhood and their relationship with their dad. PLEASE vote for ships as soon as you can! Peace out booklovers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomoko and Yui Komori  
Chapter 4  
** **Heyo, booklovers! How's life? Ships are: Yui with Ayato and Tomoko with Laito. If you want different ships, then let me know. To the people who just tell me to update, it is incredibly annoying. I need feedback, not demands to update. Not trying to be rude or anything, so if you take it that way, I apologize.  
-**

 **I had finally found a training room and was currently punching the hell out of a dummy, using it to vent my anger, fear and frustration. "Stupid." Punch. "Vampires." Punch. "Stupid." Punch. "Dad!" I muttered, punctuating every word with a punch to the dummy. I had been trying to figure a way out of here, but A) we were surrounded by forest and B) they were stronger and faster than Yui and I were and I didn't even want to think about what they would do to her when they caught us. I did a roundhouse and the stupid dummy detached from the chain it was on and went across the room. "Damn it!" I muttered, and froze when I felt a presence behind me. I felt rather than saw, a hand reaching out to me and I grabbed it and judo-flipped the person attached to said person. It was Laito. And he was laughing. Greeeeeeaaaaat.  
I twisted one arm behind his back and sat on him, when suddenly he was on top of me, my arms pinned to the ground and Laito smirking at me. "Look what I found! MMM, you smell so good!" he said, next to my ear and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. He repositioned his hold on me so he was holding both wrists with one hand. I started struggling, trying to shake him off and he howled with laughter. "So funny! You actually think you can prevent me from taking your blood, how cute!" He said, and he licked the side of my neck and bit down. It hurt! I whimpered, refusing to cry out in pain, and he moved his hand up to unbutton the top of my shirt, where he proceeded to stop biting me and start putting hickeys near my collarbone and slightly lower. "These are my marks and they show that you belong to me. I say that Ayato's territorial, but until today, I never realized why he would act in such a way." He grinned and bit down again…  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomoko and Yui Komori**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Heyo booklovers! Sorry it's been 2 months, but I finally got a chapter mostly formed in my head. On with the chapter!**

 **Reiji's POV**

 **I was picking up a book when the smell of the other human's blood hit me. I followed the sweet scent to the gym room. She was putting band-aids on herself and cursing. She stood up and walked over to a punching bag and proceeded to punch the crap out of it. But her rhythm was off and I winced when she punched it wrong and cut her hand open. "Crap!" She yelped and walked over to her bag. She proceeded to open it up and pull out a first aid, wincing. "How long are you going to stand there?" She said, looking up at me, tensing up as if to run or fight. "Give me your hand." I said, kneeling down next to her. Her hand was cut open from her pinky knuckle to her pointer finger knuckle. She tilted her head, as if she was trying to figure me out, but then gave me her hand. The scent of her blood hit me again, stronger this time. She winced as I squeezed her hand, and I had to remind myself to be careful as she was, while a powerful force, a human. I opened her kit and got out alcohol swabs, and a bandage. After finishing, I said "You'll need to be careful. As a human, you are not invulnerable." She glared at me and snapped "You think I don't know that?! I'm stronger than a normal human, but if I have to fight a Vampire, I'm dead! I don't need to be told how vulnerable and defenseless I am repeatedly." and picked up her bag. There were dark spots on her collarbone and lower. Normally, I would think Ayato, but I could smell Laito. "Thank you for tending to my hand." She said and walked out the door. Why did I care that Laito was drinking her blood and leaving his marks? I pushed my glasses up and sighed, watching her walk away, her long braid swaying down her back. She was walking unsteadily and I followed her. She made it to the foot of the staircase when she collapsed. "You humans, so much trouble." I said when I reached her. She was still semiconscious and when I said this, she muttered, "If we're so much trouble, then why do you care so much?" and drifted off. At least she hadn't tried to climb the stairs, otherwise she would have fallen. It would be bad manners to just leave her here, so I picked her up and carried her to her room, putting her down on her bed. She looked so small and vulnerable and the band-aids stood out against her skin and made me angry. "Hungry, Reiji? I'm feeling generous so we can share her." Laito was sitting at the foot of her bed, looking hungrily at her. He licked his lips and said "She tastes so sweet! And when she makes that little whimpering noise when you put your fangs in her!" he smirked and my temper, regrettably, broke. I flashed my fangs at him, grabbed his shirt and dragged him out of there. "Oy, hey! Reiji, let go!" he yelled and I glared down at him. "You will be quiet before I lose my temper any more at you." I proceeded to drag him to the library. When he had talked about her like that, I just lost it. I don't even know why and it worries me why I care so much. What's the big idea? I was being nice!" he began, and I interrupted, astounding myself at my lack of manners and etiquette. "You will leave that human alone. She is not your personal blood bag." I paused when he started snickering, then laughing outright at me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomoko and Yui Komori  
Chapter 6**

 **I narrowed my eyes at Laito as he continued laughing at me and finally, gasping for breath, he managed to say "Oh, this is rich! The great Reiji Sakamaki, the Vampire who constantly told us that humans were food and entertainment and nothing more, is in love with a** _ **human**_ **! Strange world we live in, eh?" he said, still chuckling. Was I really like that? I had been taught that humans were food and entertainment and that was it, but could that possibly, after all this time, be wrong? "I am not in love with a mere human, do not say such disgusting things, Laito. I am, however saying, that I am claiming her for myself. Touch her and you will deal with me. Is that understood,** _ **brother**_ **?" I said coldly to him, daring him to try anything. In reality, I was still displeased with him and though I will never say it aloud, I was hoping to have an excuse to fight him. "Hmph" he said and walked out, muttering under his breath. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. Life used to be so much simpler. I smelled cooking ingredients and went to investigate. I was the only one allowed in the kitchen! Who dares to step into my kitchen?!  
As it turned out, it was Tomoko cooking and dancing, or rather, swaying to some American song and humming along with it. As she waited for the chicken to cook on the burner, she added more steps and spun slowly, holding her hand above her head as if she was dancing with a partner. She swayed some more and as she started to spin again, I grabbed her hand and completed the spin and pulled her toward me. Her eyes opened wide in alarm and not knowing what I was doing, I rested my other hand on her waist, keeping her close to me. I could hear her heart thumping quite quickly. "What are you doing to me, human?" I asked her, my heart thumping too quickly for my liking. "My name is Tomoko Komori, not human and I could ask you the same question." She replied, narrowing her eyes at me. On the stove, the chicken spat and she made a slight noise and tried to go back to the stove, and raising an eyebrow at me until I let go of her. I felt odd as I let her go, almost like something was missing. She grabbed the garlic and tossed it in, followed by some chili powder. I went over to her and put my arms around her stomach and rested my head on her shoulder, noticing little things about her, like how she smelled like vanilla and how soft her hair was and how she was slowly relaxing against me. I could feel the presence of a couple of my brothers in the kitchen, watching me in confusion, but for some strange reason, I didn't care. The human, no, Tomoko, started stirring the chicken in the pan with a steady hand and as it browned, she added some soy sauce. Another song came on, and she started humming it, a slow song by someone named Ed Sheeran.  
When the Yakisoba was done, she pulled out not one but two plates, looked at me and said "Would you like some, Reiji? I haven't made Yakisoba in a while, so I don't know how it'll taste." She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and I knew I couldn't say "no", rude or not. Not to her. I nodded and said thank you and sat down as she dished the Yakisoba onto the plates and handed me one. It was rather good Yakisoba, but even if it was bad, I would have eaten it anyway and told her it was good, if only to see her smile.  
I helped her wash and put away the dishes, despite her protests that I didn't have to and that she was the one who made the mess so she should clean it up. After the fifth time of her saying this, I gently put the tips of my fingers over her mouth, and astounded, she didn't say anything else. She kept glancing at me, a small and surprised smile on her face. After we finished cleaning up, I walked over to her and tucked another escaped strand of hair behind her ear. "What are you doing to me?" she asked me quietly, leaning into my hand. I brought her face up and quietly said "I might ask you the same question." and brought my lips to hers. She made a small gasp and stiffened but then, as I was getting nervous, even though I shall not say that aloud, she kissed me back. It was official. I, Reiji Sakamaki, was in love, or at least, severely liked a human. This could not end well, but somehow, I could not care less.**

 _ **Heyo booklovers! So, as I'm sure you can tell, the pairing for Tomoko has changed. If you think Reiji was out of character, then I apologize. This chapter was weird as it just seemed to write itself. Not sure whose POV will be next. Let me know what you thought!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tomoko and Yui Komori  
Chapter 7**

" _ **Ohymygoodness! He, Reji Sakamaki, kissed me! And I kissed him back! Ooh, just wait until I tell Yui!"**_ **I thought excitedly as I made my way up the stairs to her room. I got to her room and opened the door, prepared to tell her what had happened when I stopped in horror and anger. A vampire was feeding on her. Ayato. Sakamaki. I stalked into the room, grabbed the back of his jacket at the collar and at the middle of his back and pivoted, slamming his face into a wall. Yui opened her eyes and gasped my name, a look of relief on her face. I grabbed his arm and thrust it up between his shoulder blades. "Hello Ayato, having fun, were we?" I asked pleasantly, thrusting his arm up further. If he made any sudden moves, I could easily dislocate his arm. "I was, until a prying human showed up. " He squirmed and I tightened my grip. "Ow, how are you this strong? You're JUST a human!" Ooooh, he was SO asking for it! "I was trained since age 5 to protect Yui from slime like you. Plus, anger and adrenaline make a person stronger and faster." He squirmed again and I pushed his arm up further. "Are you trying to make me dislocate your arm? If you keep moving, I will." I turned him toward the door. "Now, walk." I commanded and shoved him forward. He muttered under his breath, something about me being an evil, psycho bitch from hell. As I made him walk down the stairs, his brothers watched with a look of amusement on their faces. Laito was howling with laughter and as he winked at me, I flipped him off. Reiji came out of his office to see what was going on and I smiled at him. He looked at the situation, and sniffed the air, probably smelling Yui's blood, and the corners of his mouth turned up. I made him open the pool doors and walk right up to the pool, said "I've wanted to do this since you nearly made my sister drown that day." and shoved him in. "You can stay there until you've learned to leave my sister alone." I said and walked out, leaving him treading water and spluttering angrily.  
Reiji was sitting on my bed when I opened the door, his usually impeccably styled hair disheveled, his glasses sliding down his nose. "What happened to you?" I asked as I went up to him and pushed his glasses back up his nose gently. He sighed, his head drooping. I sat next to him, waiting. Finally he said "I've never had such feelings before, for a fellow vampire, or for a human. As we grow older, we are taught that humans are lower than us, and are nothing other than food and amusement." He turned to me then, his eyes confused. "Are you a witch? What spell have you cast on me?" he asked. "I can assure you, I am fully human. If I'm not, then it's without my knowledge." I replied, reaching up to fix his hair when he grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. I sat there, frozen, as he kept hold of my hand. I was taught that vampires were cruel, unfeeling creatures who viewed humans as food bags and nothing more, except maybe as entertainment.  
Unbeknown to the human and vampire, another vampire leaned against the doorframe, watching them with a displeased look on his face. Despite being the eldest, Shu had always looked up to Reiji, and expected him to follow the laws of his kind and not consort with humans. He knew that he and the others were guilty of disobeying such rules, but this was Reiji, the most straight- laced vampire he had ever known! He watched as Reiji brought his hand to her face and she leaned her face onto his hand, her eyes closed, his filled with tenderness as he looked at her. Shu could tell that this wasn't some passing fancy, even if they couldn't. It was time to protect his brother from himself. Talk to Reiji first, make him see reason, then, if that doesn't work, strike at the human.  
Reiji knew Shu watched from the doorway, even if Tomoko didn't. Something wasn't right. As he watched, Tomoko opened her eyes and lifted her head from his hand and he dropped it onto her shoulder. "I have to go check on Yui, I don't know how long Ayato was drinking her blood." She said he leaned closer to her and she stood up reluctantly. He stood up with her, now holding her hand. "I'll be back as soon as I've checked up on her, I promise." She said and smiled at him and waked out and he sat back down to wait for her.  
I walked to Yui's room, feeling guilty for not going to check up on her as soon as I was done with Ayato. Yui was in the bathroom cleaning the wounds. "Here, let me help you." I said and took the cloth from her. "I'm sorry I didn't come to check up on you earlier. Are you alright?" I asked. "I'm ok, I just feel kind of unsteady." I made her sit down on the bed and put Band-Aids on her wounds. "You're happy about something." She said and smiled as I cursed. Was I really that obvious? "Don't freak out to what I'm about to tell you. Promise?" she nodded and I smiled and sat cross legged and she grabbed a pillow and nodded. I proceeded to tell her about Reiji and I laughed when she squealed and hugged me. "Chill out, sis!" I hugged her back. Yui had had boyfriends before, but all the boys we knew had always been scared of me and wouldn't look at me twice. Yui had always said that I would find someone ad it was ok and they were all idiots anyway.  
"Are you insane, Reiji? You know the laws!" Shu snapped at Reiji who calmly raised an eyebrow at his older brother who was finally acting as the oldest. "You are just as aware of the laws, and yet that has never stopped you, Shu. Why should I not do the same? Do I not have the right to pursue what and who I care for?" Reiji stood up and folded his arms across his chest, facing his brother. Shu seemed to get even angrier, and walked right up to him until he was right in his face. "Are you willing to be her death? You know that humans aren't meant to be anything to us other than food and entertainment. Anything more warrants their death." Reiji looked at Shu and saw over his shoulder, Tomoko standing in the doorway, listening to every word, Yui standing next to her, hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes. Tomoko looked like she someone had hit her in the solar plexus, pain and surprise on her face. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tomoko and Yui Komori  
Chapter 8**

 **The next couple of days were torture for both Reiji and Tomoko and both became increasingly short tempered. Tomoko and Yui were eating together in Yui's room after the Laito's fedora and knife incident. They had all been eating in the dining room when Laito had started getting rather comfortable with Yui and was trying to pull her onto his lap when a dagger was thrown right between them, impaling Laito's fedora. Tomoko stood up, walked over to them, pulled Yui up so she was standing behind her, took hold of her dagger and yanked it out of Laito's fedora and put it into her boot. "Stay the hell away from my sister, creep." She said and glared at him before pulling Yui away. She looked back at Reiji before she exited the room, looked down, and walked out. As she walked out, Reiji had looked up at her retreating back and sighed, pushed his plate away and went to his room. The brothers looked at each other than at Shu, who simply smirked.  
Nearly a week later, Tomoko was in the kitchen making soup for Yui who was sick when Laito walked in and grinned at her back then silently crept up behind her. He had wanted Yui's blood, but since the incident involving his fedora and the knife, he had decided to go after Tomoko. Besides, her blood was just as good as Yui's. At the sound of his footsteps, Tomoko turned around, hope on her face then vanishing when she saw who it was. She scowled at him and said sharply, "What do you want?" and backed up into the counter when he materialized in front of her. That grin did not bode well for her, she knew. Before she could move, he had trapped her against the counter and was so close to her she could feel the chill coming off him. She shoved him away, but he just grabbed her wrists and held them to his chest and smirked at her. "Is that the best you can do? You are only human, and are too weak to stop a vampire who is hungry for your blood." She struggled but he just chuckled at her pathetic attempts and cradling her head, he bit down and she whispered one word: Reiji.  
Reiji, who had been reading, or trying to anyway, sat up straight, eyes burning as he smelled Tomoko's blood and heard her say his name. She was his, and no matter who it was, he would be willing to fight any vampire or human for her. She was in the kitchen and he teleported there, his fangs showing. When he got there, his eyes seemed to burn even redder as he took in the sight of Laito cradling her head and drinking her blood. Tomoko's face was pale and had an expression of pain on it, she was struggling but it was feeble, almost like a trapped bird. He crossed the room in two giant steps, grabbed the back of Laito's collar and pulled him away from her. Laito flailed and turned to glare at Reiji. "What the hell, Reiji? This whole last week, you've completely ignored her and now all of a sudden you want her?! Make up your mind!" Laito yelled and they both looked at Tomoko, who had slumped to the floor and was holding a hand to the puncture wounds on her neck. "I am." Reiji said, dragged Laito to the entrance of the kitchen, shoved him out and closed the door.  
"Here, let me see." I said, crouching down next to her and removed her hand. "Why do you care? You've been cold to me all week and now you care?" I heard the pain in her voice and felt bad. She and Laito were both right. I had been cowardly and I missed Tomoko. I licked her wounds and she gasped at the pain. Vampire saliva healed wounds but it did hurt quite a bit. "I did care, but I didn't want you to get hurt." I winced at how pathetic that sounded and from Tomoko's snort; I could tell she was thinking the same thing. "I've trained to protect Yui since I was little, what makes you think I can't protect myself?" she grumped and it took quite a bit of self-control not to smile at that. "The scene I walked in on just now would say otherwise." Tomoko frowned at me, and I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. She grumbled, saying something about vampires and how annoying they were, but didn't put up a fight. "Forgive me for being cowardly?" I said and tucked her head under my chin. She sighed, but said "We're all guilty of being cowardly at some point in our lives. You weren't the only one being cowardly this week." I kissed her forehead and she relaxed against me.  
Reiji held me close to him as I finished cooking Yui's soup, head on my shoulder, arms around my waist. I had missed him this last week and I had been cowardly in not telling him so or demanded that he quit trying to protect me. I had been keeping Laito at bay all week; he had just caught me when I was unprepared. It was a rookie mistake, but if Reiji hadn't been there, it could have cost me. As I reached for a bowl on a too high shelf, Reiji reached up and got it for me and as he handed it to me, kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him then went to go give Yui her soup. She had been very happy when I told her what had happened and once she finished her soup, handed me the bowl and practically ordered me to go back to the kitchen and spend time with him.  
I was sitting on the counter to put away the highest dishes and as soon as they were put away, Reiji walked right up to me. With me sitting on the counter, we were at the same height. Reaching behind me, he took the tie out of my low ponytail. I grimaced and tried to hold it back from my face. I hated when my hair was down! How was I supposed to see anything when I was fighting when my hair was in my face? "Keep it down, just for today?" he asked and reluctantly, I nodded. Why couldn't I say no to this guy? He pulled a strand of my light blonde hair from behind my ear and let it trail through his fingers. After it fell, he placed his hands on either side of me and leaned in close to me. "Oh, for crying out loud, would you two just kiss already? Sheesh, you two are so slow!" Ayato yelled from the doorway, startling both of us. "AYATO!" I gritted through my teeth. He took one look at my face and ran, me jumping down and starting to run after him. "YEAH, YOU'D BETTER RUN!" I yelled after him and Reiji grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "You can kill him later." He said, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I heard a female laugh in the doorway and knew it was Yui. I gestured at her to run along, my eyes still closed. I wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin this moment.  
In Shu's room, he scowled as he heard what was going on in the kitchen. He'd have to try something else. A thought struck him and he got up to go find Laito. Laito had been a big help in the same situation last time, Shu knew he'd help again. Laito was quite dependable in situations like this and he knew that Laito was fond of Tomoko, or at least her blood. Walking into Laito's room, he simply said to him, "I have a proposal for you." That was all it took to get Laito's attention.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tomoko and Yui Komori**

 **Chapter 9**

Tomoko was working with her weapons when she heard footsteps and spun around, a knife raised in her hand, but it was just Shu. "Hello Tomoko, I just saw the coolest new weapon and I figured you might want to see it too, come on!' He said and took a step toward her but she took a step back. Something wasn't right. "You've ignored me the whole time I've been here and now all of a sudden, you're talking to me and including me in stuff? What's really going on? I may be a human, but I'm not stupid." She said, dark blue eyes narrowed. "I realize I hadn't been that nice to you, so I wanted to make it up to you. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and this time, she let him. In hindsight, maybe she shouldn't have.

Tomoko gaped in horror at the scene in front of her and Shu smirked next to her as he watched her eyes fill with tears. He got slightly nervous though when she pulled a knife out of her boot but relaxed when she threw it at Reiji, who had been caught in the act of drinking from Yui, who looked like she was about to collapse. The knife hit right next to his ear, nicking it and he snarled in pain and dropped Yui who collapsed, no longer being held up by him. He looked up at Tomoko, another knife in her hand, saw Shu next to her and realized what she had seen. "Tomoko, I-"He began. "Save it, I don't want to hear it!" She snapped, picked up Yui, and walked out of the library. He immediately turned on Shu who looked like he was having the time of his life. "What is it about me being happy that makes you want to ruin it? Does me being miserable somehow make you feel better about how pathetic you are?" Reiji asked his older brother coldly and his brother replied, "It does, funnily enough." with a smirk on his face.

Yui hugged Tomoko as she cried her misery out until all that was left was anger. If any vampire came near Yui or Tomoko, Tomoko would be ready with a knife. She had been stupid, falling for a vampire. She had been stupid falling for anyone at all when the only reason she had been born had been to protect Yui. Her life wasn't hers to live after all.

Dinner that night was weird to say the least. Yui and Tomoko had come down to dinner, but Reiji kept trying to talk to Tomoko and she was ignoring him and stabbing at her food like it was Reiji. The other brothers knew something was going on and were watching with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. Ayato went one step too close to Yui and Tomoko glared at him so fiercely he actually paled and stepped back. Laito actually dared to teleport right under Tomoko so that she ended up sitting in his lap, ignoring Reiji who looked like he was more than willing to rip Laito's throat out right then and there when Tomoko stood up and kicked the chair out from under Laito, upending him onto the floor. While Shu started laughing, Tomoko and Yui went to Yui's room and that night Tomoko moved some blankets and a pillow into Yui's room. She wasn't going to be an idiot when it came to her sister's life. Not like she had been. Besides, people like her didn't deserve love or happiness, not when they only existed for the person they protected.  
The next night when they went to school and Tomoko went to the lady's room, Laito seized his opportunity and went in there to wait for her to get out. "You're starting to freak me out a little bit, you know. If you were human, I would call the cops on you and have you detained as a stalker." She said warily as she washed her hands, not expecting him to appear right behind her. When she turned, he picked her up and perched her on top of the counter. "You do realize I have class right? You kinda need to move." She said nervously as he slid his hands up her knees and tried to wriggle away from him, but he was too strong and easily held her in place. When his hands got to her thighs, he tore her leggings and kissed the inside of her thigh, but it soon turned into a bite and she whimpered in pain and he smiled. She jumped off the counter and bolted for the door but he teleported in front of her. "That wasn't very nice, bitch-chan, I'm still hungry." He held her wrists up above her head, trapping her against the door. While she struggled, he undid the collar that she had buttoned all the way up to protect her neck. He smiled and buried his fangs right in between her shoulder and neck while she tensed up at the pain. "Stop it, let go." She said weakly but he ignored her. "You really are a disgrace, Laito. I never would have expected this at school. Return to your classes and I will take her home." Reiji said, teleporting into the room, barely able to get a grip on his fury as he saw his brother taking blood from his girl. Whether they were together or not right now was beside the point. "Oh please, you just want her for yourself, just let me finish up here!" Laito whined and unbuttoned a button at the top of her shirt and Reiji teleported over and took her from Laito, trying not to inhale the smell of her blood. "I claimed her, you will not touch her. Now get back to class." Reiji said, barely keeping a rein on his anger. Laito sighed pathetically and teleported back to class and Reiji picked up Tomoko, cursing Laito quietly when he saw Tomoko's leg and her neck. "Reiji?" She said weakly and he smiled gently down at her. "Yes Tomoko, it's me." He replied, gently kissing her forehead and she smiled softly and relaxed, soon passed out from blood loss.  
Tomoko woke up on her own bed, wondering where she was for a moment when a voice said "oh good, you're awake." Sitting on the edge of her bed was Reiji. A multitude of emotions went through her, including anger, pain, sadness, and betrayal. "What are you doing here?" She said coldly. She had always been good at putting walls up when she was in pain. She sat up slowly. "I brought you here after I found you and Laito. What were you thinking, not calling for help? You're just a weak human, you can't possibly successfully fight a full blooded vampire!" he snapped at her and her anger flared. "Oh, so you're here to gloat, I see how it is!" She growled. He ran a hand through his black hair, and her hand twitched, wanting to reach out to him. "I'm not gloating, I'm reminding you that you aren't invincible." He said and she rolled her eyes. "No shit, I'm not invincible? Ohh, I didn't know that! Thank you so much, Mr. Super Wise Vampire for telling me that!" She snapped, piling on the sarcasm. "Why would you even let Laito get that close to you anyway?" How stupid was this guy? "I didn't LET him do anything, he freakin teleported in!" She fired back. "Why did you let him bite you?" Suddenly, he was sitting right next to her. When had that happened? "That's my job you see. I claimed you." And then he was on top of her, his hands holding her wrists down on either side of her head as he bit down on her neck and she couldn't stop the cry of pain that left her. "Reiji, stop it, it hurts!" She cried out. "You belong to me and no other vampire will ever drink from you or touch you again!" he growled and bit her savagely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tomoko and Yui Komori**

 **Chapter 10**

"I. Hate. You." No, not those words, Reiji could take anything but those words. He removed his fangs from her neck and looked down at her. What had he done?! He had sworn never to himself that he would never hurt her, and yet he had made her cry out in pain! Tomoko was now unconscious, thanks to him taking so much blood. His fangs retracted, and he gently kissed her forehead, hating himself for the first time in years. "Tomoko, I am so sorry." He murmured, but he knew those words weren't enough. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and pulled the covers over her and left the room, closing the door behind him. He should have known that wouldn't stop his brothers.

Later that night, Reiji was worried about Tomoko. She hadn't showed up to dinner and as far as he knew, she was still in her room. He teleported into her room and nearly murdered Shu, who had his fangs buried in Tomoko's shoulder. Tomoko pushed him off of her, clutching her shoulder. She scrambled away from Shu, pulling a knife out of her boot and held it out in front of her. "Stay away from me." She warned but the effect was ruined by her shaking voice. "If you don't give me blood, I'll simply take it from your sister." Tomoko's eyes widened, and her knife drooped, then her face hardened. "Fine. You want my blood?" Raising her knife, she sliced a cut into her wrist and the blood beaded up. She held her wrist out and Shu, predictably, pounced. Reiji realized at that moment, that she would do anything for her sister. He had lived with his brothers for years, but he had never had that kind of loyalty to them and he was fairly sure he never would.

"I hate vampires, I hate vampires, I fucking hate vampires!" Tomoko thought as Shu drank from his wrist. Bastard. When he left, Tomoko leaned against the wall for support. "I will not faint, I will not faint, I will not faint." She thought until the dizziness cleared. When she opened her eyes, Reiji was sitting on her bed. Fantastic, just fantastic. "Let me do it." He said, and her anger flared up. "I don't need your help. Wait, let me rephrase that. I don't WANT your help." Using the white bow that came with her uniform, she used it as a makeshift bandage, not noticing that Reiji had flinched. Her long hair had come down and she shoved it out her face irritably, wishing that it was shorter like Yui's. Hmm, that gave her an idea.

Reiji stood up and walked over to Tomoko, wishing that he hadn't ruined what they had had. Taking her bandaged wrist, he gently kissed it, barely noticing her shiver and the pang of longing on her face. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and brushed his hand across her face. She took his hand, removing it from her face. "You bit my sister." She said, looking sad but he could tell she wasn't going to back down. "It wouldn't change anything if I told you I was sorry, would it?" She looked up into his eyes and said "No, it wouldn't" against his lips before gently kissing him. Just like the first time, a pleasurable shock ran through him and he wrapped an arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him, burying his other hand in her hair. She made a small sound and grabbed his shirt, pulling him flush against her and he could feel her heart beating. The sound she made as she shoved him away was almost a sob. "Stop doing that! Stop making me forget what my purpose is!" She snapped, but a tear escaped her eye. He wiped it from her cheek, and licked it from his thumb, watching with some amusement as her cheeks turned pink. "Right now, your purpose is to stay here with me." His red eyes burned her, and she shivered. He kissed her mouth hard, pulling her flush against him. When his lips and tongue moved to her throat, that's when the tears started coming hard and fast. Unlike last time though, he made sure to bite gently and make it so it wouldn't hurt her. Vampires could make their bite painful or even pleasurable. When she tipped her head back, he knew he could easily steal every last drop of blood from her body and she wouldn't stop him. Her eyes snapped open and she started struggling. "Fuck. You. You bastard." She whispered then jerked her knee straight up and ran for it as he went down in pain and agony. Wonderful, just wonderful.

2 weeks later

Scissors

Pink contacts

The hair thing Yui put in her hair

A plane ticket and a taxi waiting for Yui outside

Tomoko had been busy these last two weeks. The sunlight streamed into Yui's room as she cut Tomoko's hair to match hers, the pink contacts already in Tomoko's eyes. They had been told countless times that if their hair and eye color was the same, no one would be able to tell them apart and Tomoko was putting that to the test. "What if this doesn't work?" Yui asked as they changed clothes so that now, Tomoko looked the spitting image of Yui. "It will." Came Tomoko's firm reply. Tomoko refused to let her sister see her true feelings. Truth was, Tomoko was terrified what would happen once the vamps realized Yui was out of the country and beyond their grasp. She hugged her sister for what she knew beyond any doubt would be the last time. "Be safe, be strong, Yui. I love you, little sis." Tomoko said in Yui's ear, refusing to cry. She walked Yui to the taxi and verified that the driver was going to take Yui to the airport. It had taken a while, but Tomoko had fixed Yui's phone. "Text me you're on the plane, understand me?" Tomoko said sternly and Yui nodded, her pink eyes wide in fear. Tomoko pushed her into the taxi and closed the door, running quickly back into the mansion. Yui had Tomoko's luggage while Tomoko had Yui's luggage. Tomoko loved her sister more than anything and if she died for her baby sister, the secret of her location would die with her. She would do something the vamps never expected she would have the bravery to do. She would become Yui Komori.


	11. Chapter 11

Tomoko And Yui Komori

Chapter 11

Tomoko wished she was dead. The brothers were constantly attacking her for her blood, from the moment she woke up to the second she went to bed. Reiji hadn't seemed to believe her when she said that Tomoko aka Yui had run away, but he didn't try to bite her. She was grateful for that at least. One less vampire to deal with anyway. She just needed to keep playing her part. It was hard though, especially when all she wanted to do was kill them and she had no weapons to defend herself with. Laito and Ayato seemed to take pleasure in her pain and she hated Shu the most. Kanato just freaked her out plain and simple. She longed to be with Reiji but forced herself to keep a good distance away from him. He knew her too well and she was scared he might notice that he wasn't looking at Yui. Subaru was the only safe option. Well, mostly safe anyway. At times, it almost seemed like he was protecting her from the others and even from himself. It was strange.

Reiji knew something was off the second he realized Tomoko was gone and had left Yui all alone. That didn't match the loyal sister and warrior he knew, but her bags were gone. Still, something was definitely off with Yui. For starters, she was definitely avoiding him. Except at dinner, when she would glance at him and quickly look away, clenching her fists in her lap. She acted the same as she had before Tomoko left, but something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it and that irked him. He knew Tomoko wouldn't leave her defenseless sister to the wolves, so what was going on? He would make sure to catch her alone. The thought of biting her though… he wanted to, but he still couldn't get the look of betrayal on Tomoko's face after she caught him biting Yui out of his mind. He tried to tell himself he didn't care. When Yui got up and left the table, he was the first to teleport after her, catching her and pushing her against the wall of his study. "Where is Tomoko?! I know she would not just leave you all alone with us monsters." He growled in her face and she looked up at him and he saw Tomoko's defiance and heard her voice, a part of him wanting to cry.

"She left because of you. She could deal with anyone and anything except the vampire who broke her heart. I hope you're pleased with yourself. Congratulations." She said coldly and slid out from between him and the wall. If he hadn't been so upset, he wouldn't have noticed that the way she moved wasn't clumsy like usual but like someone in control of their body, a warrior. He sat down and cried silently, not noticing the tear that slid down her cheek as she walked away. She knew if she looked back at him, she would break and run to him and he would know. It was time to think with her head rather than her heart if she wanted to survive.

"Bitch-chan, I found you." A voice said behind her and she tensed up as she felt Laito's tongue on her cheek and shuddered. He chuckled and licked her neck and she shivered, wanting nothing better than to knife him. She still remembered what he had said to her when he caught her the first time.

Flashback

It had the next morning after Yui had escaped and Tomoko was working on Yui's homework, and trying to learn her handwriting when someone licked her neck and Laito said, "where's your scary sister?"

"She ran away, abandoned me." She said, able to mimic Yui's voice almost perfectly, adding a little whimper at the end. He chuckled and slid his fangs down her neck.

"So, no scary sister to protect you? No scary sister to stop me?" He said, almost purring and it wasn't hard to fake a shiver.

"N-no." she said, her voice trembling and hating herself more and more. He chuckled and bit her neck hard and she cried out in pain.

End flashback

Tomoko stared at the pool longingly. While Yui couldn't swim, Tomoko loved it. If she was caught swimming, they would know, and she would be dead in less than five seconds. Little did she know that Reiji was watching her. And worse, he figured it out.

"Tomoko?" She heard Reiji say behind her and jumped, trembling in fear.

"L-leave me alone!" She said, hating that her voice was quivering. He took a step toward her and she stepped back, teetering on the edge of the pool. Reiji stopped and slowly held his arms out.

"Tomoko, please." He said, and she broke, running to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, almost painfully. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said in her ear and kissed where he had bitten her. She shivered, and he kissed the top of her head.

"You have to pretend I'm Yui or I'm done for." She whispered in his ear and he nodded.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby." He whispered, and she drew back to look him in the eyes.

"I can take it. There is nothing I won't do for Yui, Reiji. Do not treat me differently than you would treat Yui." He was captivated by the commanding look in her eyes, eyes that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"My brothers aren't around right now." He said and lifted her chin slightly, his lips hovering inches from hers. She met his and he felt almost giddy with happiness. He kissed her harder, not knowing when he would be able to next or if he would be able to at all. She made a small noise and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He felt Shu getting closer and quickly pulled away some. "Shu's coming." He whispered, and she moved her hair away from her neck, a silent command.

"Make it look real. Do not leave any room for doubt in his mind." She whispered, and he nodded, biting her neck and she whimpered in pain and struggled feebly as Shu came in. Satisfied that everything was as it should be in his book, he left. Reiji sighed in relief and immediately withdrew his fangs from her neck. When he attempted to heal the wounds, she stopped him. "It has to be convincing. I have to convince them that I am Yui Komori and that Tomoko abandoned me." She said quietly, and he nodded, his heart aching for her. "I need to go rest. If I'm right, Ayato will come after me next." She quickly kissed him, then walked away. He watched her, wanting nothing more than to protect her. But she had commanded him to treat her like he had treated Yui, and he would be damned if he put his love's life in danger. He would help her and see if he could help her escape too.

"I love my sister more than anything in this life, I will choose her happiness over mine every time."-Angelica Schuyler, Hamilton


End file.
